


Karaoke bc we both know these boys can sING

by onlyopia



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Both can sing, Fluff, HHHHHHHHHHHH, JUST TAKE THIS, Karaoke, M/M, Treebros, fluffy fluff, i snuck some of my music taste in there hue hue hue, ig, immmmm a multishipper, theyre in like, uhhh i wrote this forever ago and only finished it today, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyopia/pseuds/onlyopia
Summary: Zoe drags Connor to a bar and Connor is shook™ at how cute the boy singing is





	Karaoke bc we both know these boys can sING

Bars weren’t exactly Connors scene. They were loud and filthy, which on its own he can handle perfectly fine, but above all they just made him aggravated. 99% of drunk people were simply _annoying._ They were always giggly and/or loud, and couldn’t hold up a conversation unless you were shitfaced with them. Which, was _also_ not Connors thing. He’d been high on just about everything, tried a little bit of this and that, sometimes he would even take shit where he didn’t even know what it was when he just needed to be high, but he never liked alcohol. He adjusted to the smell of weed, he got used to the headaches in the morning after shrooms, he learned to deal with the day-after sluggishness that ecstasy gave him, but alcohol was just always a no-go

 

So why in the fuck, you may be asking, was Connor Murphy at a bar? Because , his giggly, pretty, and popular sister was and insisted he come with.

 

The distance that he built between them seemed to topple completely when she walked into his hospital room after his suicide attempt at the beginning of senior year. Zoe stepped in, and she had this _look._ Her eyebrows furrowed, shoulders straight, a punctuated frown and glossy eyes. It looked like fake confidence, like she’d put on some brave façade so she could tell him off once she walked in the room. But within two seconds, he watched it crumble away as Zoe’s shoulders slumped, her frown cracked and worsened, her glass eyes shattered and she broke out into sobs.

 

She rushed over, and for the first time in years, she hugged him. And he felt that wall separating them shake- just a little- it felt like a single brick had eroded and crumbled off. Connor couldn’t even tell how long she just cried into his shoulder, saying she was sorry because _I’ve been such a bitch and I knew you were hurting and I never even did anything,_ and he just told her that it was fine, that it didn’t matter.

 

She pulled away. “Connor, don’t you dare try and fucking tell me that this doesn’t matter because you just tried to kill yourself and you would have had I not gotten a headache and noticed the Tylenol was missing.” He refused to look at her, because he felt _guilty._

 

And you wanna know why? Cause he couldn’t stop thinking, _I wish you hadn’t gotten a headache._

 

She wouldn’t leave his side for months, and ever so slightly they took apart that wall and skipped the stones on a lake they visited annually, just the two of them.

 

They still fought a lot, but Connor could’ve never asked for a better sister. She let him paint her nails and she’d paint his when it was chipped, she taught him how to braid, she got him listening to some Dodie Clark and he even managed to get her liking some of the music he listened to (she claimed she only _kind of_ liked ‘Pain’ by three days grace, but he knew she added ‘I miss the misery’ by Halestorm to her Spotify playlist.)

 

So when Zoe said she was off to a bar with some college friends, he should’ve expected her to drag him with.

 

“I know you don’t drink, but I need a ride home and there might be some other cute angsty boys there.” She’d said to him, adjusting her shrug before leaning in to apply more eyeshadow (which Connor learned after several makeover nights with Zoe that he looks _really good in.)_

 

“Yeah, who probably have hot girlfriends and aren’t into kids that look like school shooters. I think ill pass on love from now until forever, thanks.” He responded, shrugging at her. She rolled her eyes as she pouted.

 

“Connor, you act like other gay guys don’t even exist! If you want we could go to a gay bar, I could invite Alana.” Alana and Zoe had been dating since the end of Alana’s senior year and all through Zoe’s, and Connor got along with Alana well. They shared a lot of book interests and she was fun to talk to (i.e., listen to.) But he didn’t wanna drag her away from a night out she seemed giddy to attend.

 

“Nah, I want you to have fun with your friends. Maybe some other time, so I can prove to you just how socially and especially romantically inept I am.”

 

“You’re so difficult. Grab your purse thing and lets get going.” She said, grabbing her keys and heading toward the front door.”

 

“It’s a SACHEL.”

 

“I hear ya, Flynn Rider. I’ll be in the car.” She called in response, before Connor heard the sounds of keys jingling fading. He grabbed his bag and rushed out after her, locking the door behind him with his spare.

 

So there he was, absent mindedly swaying on a barstool while Zoe chatted with some of her friends, probably making new ones because of the social butterfly that she was.

 

The music slowed to a stop, and the bar quieted for a moment in sheer confusion before a smooth voice rang out with, “Alright, who’s ready for some karaoke, huh?”

 

Connor was about to tune the guy out, because why on earth would he sing in front of 100+ people, before Zoe nearly pulled him off the barstool.

 

“Connor you should sing!!!!” she basically yelled, and Connor just about gritted out a bitter _fuck no_ before he saw how giddy she looked.

 

“Yeah, uh, no thanks. Are you drunk?” Zoe shoved him slightly, before grabbing his shoulder again.

 

“C’monnnnn!! I’ve heard you sing before, I know you can. Most of the people here are shitfaced and no one can ever actually sing because the people that can actually sing never do.”

 

“Zoe, really, I just don’t wa-” He was cut off by the announcer.

 

“Alright, we’ve got our first singer! Singing ‘Someone Like You’ by Adele, we have…” he glanced down at a book, presumably containing a list of names/songs, “…Evan Hansen!”

 

Connor was about to go back to making sure Zoe knew he most definitely would not be singing, before he saw the boy that walked up onto the makeshift stage.

 

The way he walked alone simply screamed that he was socially anxious, he fidgeted with the end of his shirt and only glanced up once while the music was starting, and it was so he could take a hold of the microphone. He took nervous steps, giving a small awkward wave when he glanced up a second time to the crowd. Connor couldn’t see much of his face due to the rapid lighting, but from what he caught he had a soft, oval-ish face, a subtle cupids bow, and lips Connor was shamelessly appreciating.

 

He was decently built, not nearly as thin as Connor but he wouldn’t be considered chubby. Connor felt speechless for a moment, and kind of embarrassed by how he was oogling some random boy, but just as he was about to get his shit together and compose himself, the really pretty boy onstage (or as he remembered his name to be, _Evan,_ ) he started singing.

 

And holy _fuck,_ could he sing. Something Connor noticed instantaneously was how amazing he was riffing, and later he realized how good he was with voice control. He did catch that he wasn’t too great at going high, but that didn’t stop him from being fucking amazingly talented.

 

Once the song ended, the bar erupted with applause. When Evan stumbled off the stage he was flushed completely red, which was very adorable for a boy who had just projected on a Godly level. A nervous smile pulled at his cheeks, which had Connor feeling some kinda way. Then (what Connor assumed to be) a friend of his nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug, yelling excitedly how proud he was. Evan laughed, before pushing out of the other guys arms and trailing behind him to their table. Connor turned to Zoe (who had, of course, by now noticed how love-struck her brother was) and said in a dead serious tone, “If you get me that boys number I will give you my firstborn child.”

 

Zoe perked up and clung happily to his shoulder, rocking back and forth and dragging Connor with her the whole way. “Aww look, I was right, I knew you would find someone you like!” she basically yelled, causing Connor to have to nervously shush his now “a little past tipsy” sister in the most serious way possible. Once she lowered her voice to a whisper, she smiled at him again and giggled. He ground, prying himself from her death grip and dramatically falling back onto the barstool. He swiveled for a moment before noticing the look Zoe was giving him.

 

“what’s that look for?” he asked her, steadying his chair and praying that

_“I’ll get you his number if you sing a song.”_ Zoe said, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

 

Connor shot her a glare, but before she could even make a sly remark or try and push him to it, he hopped off the barstool and marched right up to the stage.

 

Connor didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. Maybe it was the thrill of seeing a cute boy, maybe he was doing it out of spite, but deep-down Connor knew that it was a perfect blend of both that made him sign, ‘Connor Murphy’ in the name column, with the song, ‘Honesty’ by Billy Joel next to it.

 

Not before long, Connor heard the announcers voice calling his song and name. One other person sang before him, some guy named Michael who just kept the bar pumped with his upbeat style of singing. He was cute, too, but Connor didn’t bother to check him out twice, because before he hopped on stage he kissed another boy, presumably his boyfriend, on the cheek. Zoe excitedly pushed him to the stage. Before he stepped up, he turned back to her and said in a low voice, “You better get me that boys number.”

 

The song started, and Connor realized just how unprepared he was. He always needed to do vocal warmups before singing, which he of course had not done, so he knew his voice was going to crack once or twice (and it did.)

 

The song was going pretty well, and once he’d finished the first chorus he turned to the crowd. There were people watching him intently, which is very uplifting when you’re singing in front of people for the first time in your life to impress a boy.

 

Then he noticed a specific someone watching him.

 

Evan was watching him. And better yet—he seemed very interested in Connors singing, too. He had a small nervous smile, and turned away when they made eye contact. Connor felt himself flush red, running his free hand through his hair as he turned away and tried not to fuckup the melody.

 

Finally, the song ended, and Connor was granted with applause from all around the bar. He just hurried off the stage, handing the microphone to the announcer

 

As he rushed over to Zoe so she could hold up her end of the bargain, he found her giggling hysterically and holding something.

 

“Uh… Zoe?”

 

She nearly jumped on him as she was hopping excitedly, and was basically screeching the whole time.

 

“I’m gonna need you to tell me what’s going on before I get concerned.” He said, and Zoe just handed him the piece of paper she was holding, displaying what was very obviously a phone number.

 

“Holy shit, he like, actually gave it to you?” she looked up and grinned.

 

“Nope, I didn’t do anything, “she got into another giggling fit, " _his_ friend came over and asked _me_ for your number because he wanted it!!! Holy fuck!!! He was like, ‘Hey my friend who just sang thinks your brothers cute and doesn’t have the balls to actually talk to him so here’s his number’ and I think he was gonna say something else, but I cut him off cause I was SCREACHING Oh my god Connor Connor this is so dumb!! Well like not dumb it’s like a coincidence but a good word for it-“ Connor stopped listening and glanced across the bar toward Evan, to see him looking at his friend in a panic. Evan frantically turned to Connor, his face covered in dread. Connor smiled and waved, the number in his hand so Evan could know he’d gotten it. His heart was pounding. Evan flushed and looked down, and flicked his friend off when he’d started laughing.

 

Connor went against his better judgement and walked over because this situation was so goddamn wild he felt the need to tell Evan about it.

 

“Hey, uh- hi.” He said, very dumbly. Evan froze up for a second, before getting out of the seat to greet Connor.

 

“Hey, uh, sorry if this is weird or whatever, youre uh, just um—”

 

“—Its cool!” Connor interrupted, “Uh, actually, the only reason I sang was because my sister told me that if I did she would get me _your_ number.”

 

Evan looked up, completely red, and let out a small, “oh.” Connor laughed a small bit, a little awkward in his movements, but it was fine because he got a super cute boys number.

 

“You sing really good, by the way,” Connor said, and Evan was leaning his head in one of his hands because of how red his face was.

 

“Thanks,” he said, smiling, “you sing really well too.”

 

The moment was very sweet, and Connor was very flustered. They planned an official date that following Saturday, and made sure they had each other’s number right.

 

Just before Connor walked away, he pressed a small, chaste kiss to Evans cheek, and smiled at his friends (Jared, he found out) maniacal laughter.


End file.
